


Like Always

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah gets a surprise at the NYC premiere of Everything Is Illuminated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ezras_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ezras_Cat).



> Written in March 2008 as a birthday gift for Ezras_Cat.

The red carpet is crowded with celebrities and entertainment media. Elijah is surprised to see such a turnout. He never expected this big a response for _Everything Is Illuminated_, a film with such an off-beat storyline, and from a first-time director.

Liev looks happy, and while Elijah is pleased for him, pleased for everyone involved in the film, he feels strangely removed from all the activity around him. He's almost immune to the paparazzi's cameras flashing like fireworks and the shouts from the fans penned in behind police barricades, though he responds to them with smiles and waves. He finds himself imagining how nice it would have been if members of The Fellowship had been able to make it to tonight's premiere, but realizes how foolish it is to expect the same camaraderie between his co-stars now that they've all gone their separate ways.

Then Elijah sees him. It's actually the suit he sees first. Only Viggo could make such a unique fashion statement, olive green trousers with a matching jacket over an artsy tee-shirt, and have it work for him.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0007xhdc/)

 

Elijah's in Viggo's arms as soon as he reaches him, his grin quick and brilliant as they pose for pictures. When Viggo hugs him against his side, Elijah rests his face against Viggo's shoulder where it still fits perfectly, like always. And when Viggo's hand comes up to cradle his head, New York City fades away, the clock is instantly turned back, and Elijah is in New Zealand again.


End file.
